


[Podfic] To Choose A Start

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] twice the maul [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Actively working against the Sith has to begin at some point...
Series: [Podfic] twice the maul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] To Choose A Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/twicethemaul/03.%20To%20Choose%20A%20Start.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/twicethemaul/03.%20To%20Choose%20A%20Start.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:03:04  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/twicethemaul/03.%20To%20Choose%20A%20Start.mp3)  
  
| 3 MB | 0:03:04


End file.
